Poor Girl's Ways
by HozukitheMelancholy
Summary: There's a new Vocaloid living at the mansion. One little girl who was so so poor. The others might not get it, but she's a nice young lad. Who could it be? Read to find out!
1. Poor Girl's Ways (Chapter 001): New Girl

"Well," Gakupo said as he drove her to the Vocaloid mansion, "are you ready to meet your new room and friends?"

"Ummm… are they mean?" she answered with uncertainty, thinking that they'll all be mean.

"No way! Most of them are the sweetest things I know!" He drove up to the driveway and got out the car.

The girl followed him to the door of the mansion. Gakupo rang the bell, and back go the two when it was swung open by Meiko along with Iroha, Len, Rin, Yukari, Gumi, and Ryuto.

"Is the new girl here?" Ryuto asked with exciting anticipation, glad that he was part of his company and heard numerous things about her.

"No shit, kid. What'd you expect?" Iroha answered, glaring at the new girl, and then whispering to Yukari.

"Is that how you talk to your first-grade cousin?" Rin muttered under her breath.

Suddenly, a small argument erupted, which became too much for Gakupo and the small girl standing there. He banged his right fist on the small table with a vase on it and shouted, "ENOUGH!"

The group of kids and one adult stepped back a bit, shocked that Gakupo would yell so loudly around a small child like Ryuto, especially when there's a new Vocaloid waiting to be with them.

Yukari whispered, "What a gru-"

"Shut up, Yukarin. You're making things…" Gumi whispered as a reply, then looked straight down at the new girl, balled up on the concrete outside, her hands over her ears. Gumi pushed her way to her and asked if she was okay, with her hand out to help her off the ground.

"Nah. I'm fine," she replied as she picked herself back up and dusted the extra dirt off of her overalls (which had dirt on them to begin with).

...

During dinner, everyone was pretty talkative. Even Mew, and especially Mew. She asked the poor girl so many questions, it was topsy-turvy everywhere. Up and down, left and right, diagonally, squares and triangles, to and fro, peas and carrots, con and pro until…

"So what's the new girl's name?" Yukari asked with the impatience that the spoiled brat was known to have.

"Let her tell it herself," Gakupo answered, then nodded to the girl with brown hair and brown eyes.

She stood up, pushed her chair back, and said the "holiest" of "holies" known to the Vocaloids:

**"My name is Kokone. Nice to meet you."**


	2. Poor Girl's Ways (Chapter 002): Bathtime

Kokone was now in the bathroom, drawing her bath water (no, not like a writing utensil on paper). Lily was with her as well, undressing. When she had nothing but a thong on, she walked to the bathtub and felt the water. Something wasn't "right" to Lily.

"**HOT DAMN! IT'S **_**COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLD!**_" she screamed in surprise. She looked at the middle-school girl and asked, "Is your bath water _**ALWAYS**_ this cold back at your home?"

She nodded her head yes. Back where she was from, her family didn't have enough money for warm bath water.

"Let's spice it up a little," Lily bluntly said, spicing up the water.

She turned the hot water knob and felt the water until it was agreeable enough for her.

"You think it's warm enough?" she asked the little girl over there, who was just now taking her overalls and shirt off. She felt the water and immediately…

"**OUCHOUCHOUCH!**" she screamed in agony. It turned out that the water was so agonizingly hot, it caused her any and every degree of burn!

…

Or, at least that was the case for Kokone.

Lily rushed over to her. "**OHMYFUCKINGGOD! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!**" she asked in anxiety. She turned the cold water knob a little so that the water was more agreeable to Kokone. She felt the water. It seemed okay to her. She hoped that Kokone would be okay with it as well.

"Hey, come over to see if the water feels good enough," she said. Kokone felt the water. Oh well.

"It feels better," she replied, taking her sports bra and panties off. Lily took her thong off and stepped lady-like-ish into the tub. Kokone followed her into it. In it, they washed each other, and they got to know each other more.

"So, Kokone. How old are you?" Lily asked.

"I'm twelve right now, but I'll be thirteen soon." Normally, Kokone would feel uncomfortable telling her age like that out in the open. However, she knew that Lily was a good person, maybe even a friend.

Lily blushed, clearly… um… embarrassed. She thought that Kokone was around sixteen/seventeen, or at least fifteen at the very least. She didn't know that she was only a seventh grader. Somehow, she felt guilty, being twenty-three and all.

"W-well," she stuttered, "I h-hope you don't feel jealous…"

"Of what?"

"Oh, you know…" Lily waved her hand in the same direction that she would wave a raw catfish in front of her beagle, obviously blushing and chuckling embarrassingly.

"But I don't know."

"I mean… my breasts. They're very big compared to yours."

"I don't see the big deal." Kokone gives her the look of confusion.

Lily sighed a breath of relief and said, "You know, a lot of kids your age would get jealous of me because of my boobs. But clearly, they're not affecting you in the slightest." She patter her on the shoulder. "I like you. You seem pretty damn lax compared to most of the people here."

"You mean Yuzuki?"

"_Hell yeah!_ Now you're getting the hang of it!" They high-fived each other very happily.


	3. Poor Girl's Ways (Chapter Three): Rooms

It was now 9: 45 P.M. in the Vocaloid mansion, and Kokone was now going to bed.

**_BUT…!_** There was one problem.

She didn't know where her room was.

So she wandered around the house until she bumped into Gakupo, who was going to do his laundry. She fell down on her buttocks and looked up at the old, twenty-eight-year-old man; seventy inches, one-hundred-seventy-eight-pounds and all.

"Is there something you need?" he asked (Isn't that "amazing" timing?).

"Do you know where my room is…?" Her voice went quieter within the next word, and that was it with the entire sentence she spoke.

Gakupo grabbed Kokone's hand and walked her up a flight of stairs. He pointed at the door with bunnies and stars on it and said, "This one is your room." Kokone nodded and walked over to the door. She knocked on the door, then waited.

"It's unlocked. You can come in," a medium-pitched girl called from the other side of the door.

So Kokone opened the door. There, she saw two girls. One with long, silvery-blonde hair in a long braid and another one with frizzy blonde hair. Both girls were on their bed, getting ready to sleep.

"Is this where I'm supposed to-"

"Go away!" the frizzy blonde hair girl yelled, clutching her stuffed rabbit.

"Oh! I'm sorry for botheri-"

"**GO. AWAY! ****_MIMI WILL KILL YOU!_**" that crazy child screamed at the top of her lungs. The poor girl with the straight brown hair ran, ran, as fast as she could, out of that room and all the way to the bathroom, where she just had her bath with Lily. A moment later, she heard what sounded like an argument.

"Mayu! That's not how we treat new friends! You let her in our room this time, you hear me?" she heard the other girl lecture.

Soon enough, she heard feet stomping towards the bathroom in a hurry. Kokone freaked. She thought the crazy kid and her rabbit were going to kill her, so she hid behind the shower curtains (aka in the bathtub). She heard a knock on the door. Kokone didn't answer. The knock grew louder. Still, she didn't answer the door. The knock occurred again.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" a medium-pitched voice asked with slight anxiety.

Okay, so it was the not-crazy girl.

"The door's unlocked. You can come in," Kokone replied, calming herself down.

The door opened and in came the girl with the braid. She looked everywhere, and shortly found Kokone, crouching in the tub.

"You must be the new Vocaloid everyone was talking about," that girl said, "The name's IA. What's yours?"

"Kokone."

"That's your real name?"

"Y-yeah." Kokone looked down southeast and blushed.

"**Man!** You're **_so_** lucky! I wish I had a name like that! Instead, I got stuck with a stupid name like Bunko. Don't you think that's a stupid name?"

"Not really. I think it sounds unique."

IA sighed, "Well **_naturally_**, I had to go by a stage name. You wanna know what IA stands for?"

Kokone nodded.

"It means Izumi Ayumi." She put both hands on her face while blushing and smiling. "Aren't those beautiful names?"

Kokone nodded.

"Man, anyone with those names are **_sooooooooooooooo_** lucky~!" IA exclaimed. Then, out of nowhere, she remembered that Kokone was still in the bathtub. So she held her hand out and said, "It's okay to come in our room now. Mayu said so."

"Mayu?"

"Yep. She's the one who told you to leave. Don't listen to her when she tells you that. She's just not used to strangers in her room, but she will. Come on, it's getting late."

Kokone grabbed IA's hand and walked towards her room that she would share with IA and Mayu. IA would probably be a friend. And who knows? Maybe Mayu _will_ get used to having her as a roommate.


	4. Poor Girl's Ways (Chapter 004): Friends

It was now 10: 15 P.M. at night. Kokone and IA were in their room, carrying a conversation when Luka walked in on them.

"Lulu," IA whined, "the least you could do is knock on the door!"

Luka ignored the comment and whispered, "Shouldn't you two be asleep? Especially you, Kokone?"

"You don't hafta worry, Miss Megu-" Kokone answered, getting slowly used to the Vocaloid mansion.

"Shh. Mayu's asleep." Luka quietly closed the door shut. They listened to Luka's footsteps. Step, step, step. The steps became quieter and quieter until Luka could no longer be heard.

IA lied down on her bed and whispered, "You know, maybe we should go to sleep. After all, you gotta a big day ahead of you, you know."

Kokone agreed. "Yeah, you got a good point."

"Night, Kokone."

"Night, IA."

Lights out. Both girls fell asleep.

…

Kokone woke up from her slumber and looked at the alarm clock on IA's table. It was 6:25 A.M.. She got out of bed and walked over to the kitchen to make herself breakfast. On the way, she bumped into the man with the long purple hair yet again.

"Good morning. You seem quite early," he said, yawning.

Kokone looked down at his feet for a moment before answering, "That's the time I normally get up."

Gakupo was surprised. "Wow! You must be an early bird then!" He patted her head before saying, "You better get ready. You're gonna have to do all that recording today."

She nodded and walked to the bathroom to take a shower, robe on and everything. When she got done, she walked to the room where IA was getting herself ready for school. She looked pretty tired.

"Morning," Kokone said happily, trying to choose what she's going to wear for today.

"Mornin'," IA yawned, scratching her armpit. "How come you're up so early?"

"That's the time I always wake up."

"Wow! You're up this early every day?"

Kokone nodded.

"Even on weekends?"

Kokone nodded.

IA was impressed. She has never even met anyone who wakes up before 9:45 A.M. in her entire life. Hell, none of her friends wake up before noon on weekends.

"So, what do you do every-" IA tried to ask before someone-

"Yo, IA," Rion said, "Don't you have remediation today?"

IA looked at her clock. 7:34 A.M.. She was late for school.

"Crap! I'm late!" IA exclaimed, running out of the room. After she left, Rion walked up to Kokone and held out her hand.

"You must be the new Vocaloid," she said, "What up? I'm Rion. What's your name?"

Kokone put her hand on Rion's hand and shook. "My name's Kokone. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Rion pulled her hand out. "Heard you came from the country."

"Yep. I came from Shinjō in the Okayama Prefecture."

"Ah. That's cool. I came from Kyoto. Pretty cool to see a country girl."

Just then, Lily walked in the room and said, "Yo, it's almost eight. Ya hafta to be there by eight-thirty. You almost ready?"

"Ah! I forgot!" Kokone exclaimed, "I have to get dressed!" She put on a red sweater with yellow hearts on it and blue jeans.

"Yeah, I gotta go to school, too," Rion remembered, "See ya soon."

"Bye," Kokone said, waving her hand.

Rion left the room and headed to school.


	5. Poor Gir's Ways (Chapter 005): Galaco

It was 8:26 in the morning when Kokone and Lily arrived at an Internet Co. recording studio for Kokone's recording, barely making it. When they got in, who should run into the building past them but Kokone's one true idol, Galaco.

"I NEED TO PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she was yelling, running towards the bathroom with her hands in between her legs. When she noticed Lily and a new person with brown hair and brown eyes, someone she's never seen before, she ran back all the way to the new girl and hugged her tightly, making it hard for the new one to breathe.

"You must be the new Vocaloid the boss was talking about!" Galaco exclaimed with glee. She shook the girl's hand.

"You must be Galaco!" the new girl exclaimed with equal glee. She then hugged Galaco with all her might, but it wasn't as tightly as Galaco's.

Galaco was surprised. "How'd you know my name?" she asked, her head going left.

"You're my one true idol! You've taught that even though you have lots of haters, you should never give up your dreams!" Kokone was now fangirling mentally, her hands on her cheeks, smiling in her own thoughts.

Galaco became just flat-out confused. "I taught you that? That's strange. I've never said any of that to you personally…"

Lily face-palmed. "Dumb ass. She meant that you inspired her by your actions." She sighed and shook her head.

"Oh…" Galaco stood still for a moment before asking Kokone, "So, what other music do you like?"

"I like Fripside and Leo Ieiri," Kokone answered, shy fully looking at the ground, her face blushing.

"Cool! I like me some Arashi, Michael Jackson, Kyu Sakamoto, Yumi Mastutoya, and Mayu Watanabe." It was pretty obvious that Galaco was prideful of her interests. However, something in her told her that something was about to happen sooner or later. Galaco was neglecting it.

"So what's your name?" Galaco asked, delighted.

Lily face-palmed yet again. "Dumb ass, that should be, like, question number one!" she barked, putting her face in both hands and sighing.

Kokone looked at Lily and replied, "Oh, no no no. It doesn't bother me at all." Then her gaze came back to Galaco. "I'm Kokone. It's a pleasure to meet you." She bowed politely only to notice Galaco's pants.

"Sempai…" she said rather quietly, "Sempai, something's going on with you…"

"What's wrong with me? I'm not sick," Galaco replied, baffled as to what Kokone, her one true fan, was implying.

"Your pants…"

"What about my pants?"

"They're… you're…" Kokone couldn't come up with words about this incident.

"Lily-san, what's she saying? What's she saying? What about my pants?" Galaco was not only baffled, but she was also worried.

…

Perhaps Galaco was a little too social because she was urinating in her pants like a small child. Galaco was so crestfallen at this incident that she didn't know what to do except stand there. It was a tragedy. There she was, peeing on herself in front of a fan, someone who was inspired by her. This was the most embarrassing thing to ever occur to her. By the time the stream was gone, there was a small puddle on the floor. Both Kokone and Lily looked at Galaco with blank expressions.

Galaco's entire face was red. Even her ears were red. She looked down at her feet and muttered, "I'm sorry about this. Lily-san, can you get my bag for me?" Lily walked over to a couch and gave Galaco her bag. Galaco then slowly meandered to the bathroom, feeling disappointed in herself.

Lily whispered in Kokone's ear, "You think she'd write down was Boss said about what to do with you."

Kokone, shocked, whispered, "Do what?"

Lily answered, "Nothing much. Just remember to use the toilet and not to hug you too tightly."

"She didn't do either, did she?"

Lily sighed and shook her head before saying, "Nope."


End file.
